Yupila Dancing
by imagined-experiences
Summary: Oliver tells how he became friend with Luna, after one of his early quidditch training. Written for Miss Bree Tea's Let's be friends Challenge.


**A/N : This story has been written for two challenges, Let's be friends by Miss Bree Tea and the Chicken Soup for wizarding souls by xXrandomXx. (This story is part of a collection of fics written by differents authors, published by xXrandomXx)**

**Thanks to Amy for betareading it. (I just change a little, tiny word)**

**Read, review and enjoy! Oh and yeah, I don't own anything.**

I am friends with a twelve year old girl. And I think that the most unbelievable part is that she is Luna Lovegood. Few people know about it, but she likes quidditch. Well, not exactly quidditch, but she has this fascination with the snitch, and the flying.

Anyways, as I was saying, I am friend with Luna, and I want to tell you how we become friends.

Everything started at the beginning of the school year, my last, and her second.

* * *

That day, I was practicing early in the morning, at six in the morning to be more exact. My team didn't seemed to understand that we needed training, so I was alone on the pitch. And I broke my toes trying to land too quickly. I was, bare foot, walking in awkward way, to avoid the pain. At that moment Luna, showed up, and imitated me. I didn't know her yet.

"Are you making fun of me?" I asked, angry because of the pain in my feet.

"No, I'm dancing with you. You're dancing the yupila dance, right?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow at her and continued walking toward the castle and the hospital wing.

"You're wrong, you should turn to the left now. And you shouldn't be bare foot outside." She said in her innocent voice.

"Umm, I'm not dancing. And I'm bare feet because I broke my toes and shoes really hurt." I didn't mean to be rude, but I knew I was.

"Oh, I'll help you", and before I could say something, she moved her wand and repaired my toes. I let a twelve years old girl fix my toes! She was a Ravenclaw but still, she knew how to do it, and I didn't. I needed to learn that trick.

"Thanks. I'm Oliver Wood, Gryffindors quidditch team captain." I held my hand to her.

"Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw's Crumple-Horned Snorkack Hunter." She shook my hand.

I didn't know what the crumple horned stuff were, but it was better if I didn't ask.

"Still you shouldn't walk bare foot in the grass. There are some little creatures who only want to take your luck away. You have to wear purple nail polish on your feet to keep it." She handed me a little purple bottle she extracted from her bag.

I smiled at her, taking the nail polish, not really convinced by the strange, thin girl.

"Yeah, I need my luck for the quidditch games. It's my last year and I want to win." My conversations deviated quickly toward quidditch at this time. And they still do now.

"Oh, I like quidditch. Gryffindor is my second favorite team. After Ravenclaw." She said.

"I'm glad you didn't say Slytherin or Hufflepuff."

"Gryffindor is the only team who can compete with Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff are too slow, and Slytherin can't win without cheating. Though their brooms are quite fast, your team has a better formation and team work." she said to me, like everything was obvious.

She was quite observant.

"Well, I hope you aren't here to take from me some information as a spy for you team." I joked.

"No, don't worry." She was serious. We arrived at Hogwart's entrance.

"Thanks for fixing my toes, Luna." I said to her.

"You're the only one who calls me Luna. Everyone else call me Looney." Her voice showed happiness, gratefulness, it wasn't the same light, singing tone she usually had.

"Well I don't think you're Looney, Luna." I said truthfully. She was a little scatty, for sure, wearing raddish earings and her wand behind her ear was odd. But she was also very observant, and a Ravenclaw. It all meant something.

"Thank you! Here, it's for your games." She handed me a small stone, a lucky stone.

----------------

We didn't win against the Hufflepuff, but since the stone, since our friendship, we won the cup. That's why I am here, at the quidditch cup celebration, dancing the yupila dance, with my friend Luna.


End file.
